I Love You
by Obvioushiding
Summary: This is just a little five times, one time fluff thing about Rogue One's Rebelcaptain ship.


**A/N** : Rebelcaptain five times one time fluff. In this story the Rogue One crew is alive because it may have been a long time since that movie came out but I'm still in denial.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

 **Five**

The first time he told her he loved her was on the battlefield. They barely survived Scariff and they'd been out on missions since then. After their first mission prior to Scariff was when he officially asked her out. She accepted. A couple months later they went out on a supposedly 'quick and easy' recruiting trip. It wasn't quick and easy.

Lasers fired overhead and sideways as Cassian ducked and dodged every bolt. He slipped behind an overturned cargo ship, ragged breaths coming out in pants. A few seconds later a small, lithe shape joined him.

Jyn held her blaster at the ready and met his dark gaze with fire in her eyes. Over the months they had mastered a way to communicate silently so that they could do what needed to be done with just a look at the other. They used that look now.

Cassian knew exactly what needed to be done. One of their fallen comrades had an undetonated bomb in his pocket. If one of them could get it they'd win. That person would be Jyn because she could slip more easily in and out of the shadows while her rebel counterpart caused a distraction.

With a nod they moved to their positions. Just before she dashed out of their hiding place Cassian caught her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled away he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I love you, Jyn." He murmured.

She didn't say it back. She didn't need to. He knew with every ounce of his being that she loved him too even if she didn't say it. They'd been through hell and back together. Not once did he expect her to say it.

After a nod from her he stepped out from their shelter with his blaster at the ready.

 **Four**

The second time he said it they were standing in the hangar of the rebel base. It was the first mission Jyn would brave without Cassian. K-2SO was waiting impatiently for her in the ship all the while making crude comments about the two rebels' relationship. Neither seemed to hear nor care.

Jyn stood with her back to the ship, satchel slung carelessly over one shoulder. Cassian was facing her with pride lighting his eyes but slight worry tracing his face. He knew she'd been wanting a solo mission but he could tell now that it's finally here she just wanted him to come with her.

"I'll be back two days." She said, though he already knew. He'd been standing in the shadows during her debriefing.

"I'll be waiting." He responded with a slight smile. Force, she made him feel like a lovestruck teenager sometimes.

"Jyn, if you don't hurry the whole mission will be off!" Kay called from the copilot's seat.

Cassian smile grew at his droid's complaining. "You'd better go."

"Yeah before Kay kills me." Jyn rolled her eyes. "Or I kill him."

Both rebels laughed slightly, shifting a little uncomfortably. Neither particularly knew what to say. Slowly, as if a little uncertain, Cassian took a step forward. Then another. And one more until he stood with his chest touching his girlfriend's. She didn't back away. Instead she faced him with a smile still gracing her features.

He didn't kiss her. Not at first. It was her who initiated it. She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her warm lips up to brush against his. They deepened the kiss when he bent his head down a little so she didn't need to stand on her toes. They would have stood there all day if Kay hadn't interrupted them.

"Are you two done? Because if you're quite finished I'd like to get going." The cynical droid stated.

Cassian didn't want to stop. He liked the feeling of her warm body pressed against his and the fluttering of her heart when he kissed her. He liked looking into her fiery green eyes when they pulled away and seeing his happiness reflected there. But he knew they had a job to do. She was to leave and he was to stay.

She stepped back reluctantly, one hand still resting on his shoulder. Just before it left he caught it and kissed her palm. No words needed to be said but he wanted to say them anyway.

"I love you."

The words hung on the air as she gave one last smile and turned away, ascending the ramp into the ship's belly.

 **Three**

The third time those three words were spoken was the night her scream awoke him. The piercing cry split the air, disrupting the stifling darkness. Within seconds he was out of bed and sitting by her side on the rinky-dink mattress the motel provided.

They were on a simple intelligence mission and were to return to base the next morning. The motel had two beds side-by-side with only an old nightstand to separate them. The bathroom was off to the right of Jyn's bed, the only bit of privacy it could provide was a thin slab of wood that was supposed to pass for a door.

Cassian, with adrenaline racing through his body, gripped Jyn's shoulders and shook her awake, trying with all his might to be gentle but forceful. The screaming faded into crying as she awoke. Sobs wracked her body as she gasped for breath. Shaking with relief he pulled her into a hug, arms wrapping around her softly and calmingly.

After a little bit the crying faded until it was just them sitting, huddled together, on the bed. He let her go and got up only to return moments later with a glass of water. She took the proffered beverage gratefully, setting it on the nightstand when she was done.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She murmured.

He could barely believe his ears. She was apologizing? Why? Because she'd woken him when she had a nightmare? That wasn't her fault.

"There's no need to apologize, Jyn." He said, searching for her gaze. She avoided looking at him, instead she stared down at where her hands were playing with the frayed ends of the moth-eaten blanket.

Sighing, Cassian moved to lay down beside her in the darkness. Surprise flashed across her face but she moved to make room for him. Neither said anything at the sudden change of sleeping arrangements. They both knew this was what was needed. Like the gentleman he was he didn't make a move to climb under the covers. If she was okay with that she'd offer.

Indeed seconds later she lifted the blankets and they soon found themselves both beneath. He still refrained from touching her though.

The quiet chirping of the crickets outside seemed to fill the room. Both rebels listened intently, trying desperately to drift back into their sleep. Letting out a frustrated sigh Jyn turned herself onto her side and moved to cuddle up against Cassian. He accepted the gesture with a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Hey, Jyn," he whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Her tired reply told him that she was already drifting off.

"I love you."

If she heard him she gave no indication.

 **Two**

The fourth time he admitted his love was on a mission that required her to go undercover as an available young woman in a bar. Cassian acted as security, keeping an extra close eye on their target. Jyn was to extract information from him using her 'womanly charms'.

In fact when her partner saw her that night he felt as though all the air had been knocked from his lungs. She was gorgeous. He'd never seen her in anything resembling what she wore now. A floor-length sparkly emerald green dress hugged her chest but flowed out at the bottom. Black heels clicked against the tile as she walked and matching jewelry shined against her body. Her brown hair was tied up in a fancy updo with the front strands curling down to frame her face.

He knew she was only wearing that outfit for the mission and hated every second of it but that didn't stop him from staring as she descended the staircase that led to the main floor of the bar. He himself was in a simple security uniform. Seeing her in that dress suddenly made him wish both of them were back in his room at base.

Her eyes found his across the room which snapped him out of his daydreaming. He snapped to position, ignoring the thoughts that threatened to take over his mind again.

The jazzy music played throughout the bar, echoing against the walls. Jyn slid into a seat beside the target, letting a smile play to her strengths. The man watched her like a predator watched its prey.

Cassian suppressed a growl at the scene before him. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend seducing someone else even if it was just business. Acting like the security guard he was supposed to be, he moved around the room, back to the wall. Discreetly he tried to get closer to her so he could hear her conversation.

"You never told me what a pretty thing like you is doing here unescorted." The man smiled.

Jyn played her part to a tee, giggling like the sweet, naïve little girl she was supposed to be. Honestly that was probably the first time Cassian had heard her giggle.

"I'm just here hoping to meet a handsome fella like you." She purred, her usual accent being replaced by something unrecognizable.

The target kissed her then and Cassian had to restrain himself from blowing his cover to get that filthy man's lips off of her. Only he himself was allowed to kiss her like that. However, she played her part like a professional and kissed him back.

"What do you say we head upstairs, sweetheart?" Target let out a growl that he probably thought was seductive.

Jyn nodded excitedly at the suggestion and followed him like a lost schoolgirl up the stairs to the bedrooms above. Cassian melted into the shadows behind him and followed quickly and silently. He arrived at the top just in time to see them opening a door.

Catching his partner's eye he learned that she completed the mission and it was time to leave. All too gratefully the rebel stalked up to their target and tapped his shoulder. The moment he turned around was the moment he got a punch to the face. A sickening crack sounded which meant a broken nose.

"Cassian!" Jyn shrieked. "Are you kidding me?" He gave her a look as though he were a child in trouble for fighting. "You didn't have to punch him!"

"He kissed you." He muttered as an explanation. "And anyway," he added, "you're mine."

"I'm not anyone's." She growled furiously. "Why would you think I'm yours?"

"Because I love you." The words slipped out before he could stop them but they seemed to shut her up real quick.

"Let's go." Was her only response.

 **One**

The fifth time he told her of his love they were sitting in the base's official cantina. Both rebels were nursing their drinks while sitting on a couple of barstools. They were off-duty and celebrating another successful mission.

At one point Jyn got up to use the restroom. Only when she was gone did another woman come up. Even Cassian had to admit the woman was undeniably pretty. But that's just it. She was pretty. Some might call her hot. But she wasn't beautiful like Jyn.

This woman was almost as pale as a ghost. Her light blonde hair looked almost bleached and was tied up in complicated swirls atop her head. Sparkling blue eyes shone out from an unmarked face. Her lack of scars showed how obvious it was that she was new to the rebellion. Of course her newness was also displayed by the fact that she came up to him without fear. Every other woman in the rebellion knew for a fact they'd get their butt kicked by Jyn if they dared to flirt with him.

"Hey, sweetie." She giggled. "I'm Nora Bluisky."

"Hi." Cassian awkwardly responded. What was he supposed to say in this situation? This had never happened to him before. Sure, girls had flirted with him in the past but never when he already had a girlfriend.

"So, I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome." Nora took the seat previously occupied by Jyn.

"Actually my partner will be right back." He informed the young woman.

"Well that's alright. I'll keep you company until he returns." She giggled and placed her hand on his arm.

"My partner is a girl. Jyn Erso. You might have heard of her?" Cassian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She's also my girlfriend."

"That's too bad." She sighed, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I kept you company."

With a smile Nora moved towards him like she was about to kiss him. He moved away but her hand was on his leg which kind of left him trapped. She was stronger than she looked.

After that everything happened too fast. One moment a reasonably pretty girl was trying to kiss him and the next she was lying face-down on the cantina floor with a seething Jyn standing over her.

"Jyn!" Cassian exclaimed, unable to help himself.

Jyn shot him a glare before stomping out of the cantina. He stood up and followed almost immediately, only momentarily distracted by the rebels running over to help Nora up. Once he was past them he all but ran after his girlfriend. He found her stomping down the deserted corridor that led to her room.

"Jyn!" He shouted but she ignored him. "Jyn! Nothing happened!" She didn't stop until he had grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

To his surprise her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her bottom lip quivered even though it was obvious she was trying to stop it. His heart sunk at the sight. He always hated to see her cry but it was a thousand times worse when it was because of him.

"Jyn, please." He murmured. "Nothing happened. I swear."

He met her gaze without fear as she searched it, looking for a trace that he was lying. Finally, after finding nothing, she nodded and let him pull her into a hug.

"I love only you." He murmured into her hair, closing his eyes as he cherished the moment.

 **Zero**

Explosions sounded nearby as the Stormtroopers advanced. This wasn't supposed to happen. The mission was just to gather intel not start another battle.

Jyn used her blaster to shoot down a couple of the white-clad warriors while also hitting a couple over the head with the back of it. A couple feet away Cassian was struggling to gain the upper hand against a couple others.

Then a shot went off.

Everything was in slow motion. Cassian fell. The Stormtroopers retreated. Jyn was left devastated as she ran over to her fallen comrade. But he was more than that. He loved her. He loved her and she loved him but she never told him. Now he was gone. He had fallen with a blaster wound right in the chest.

Chirrut and Baze seemed to come out of nowhere. The big man lifted his friend's body into his arms while his blind counterpart guided the young woman back to the ship. Bodhi and Kay were already in the pilot and copilot seats. Cassian was set gently on the floor of the ship while Jyn sank down next to him, ignoring the world around her. The engine rumbled to life beneath her and still she was numb to everything.

It took three whole days for the med-bay to stabilize him and make him wake up. When his chocolate eyes did open she was right there at his side. She jumped to action the moment the hand she was holding squeezed hers.

Jyn pulled him into a hug when he awoke, being careful to avoid injuring him further. He chuckled slightly and grit his teeth in pain.

"Cassian!" She breathed out, relief clear in her voice.

"Jyn." He murmured. "I'm okay. I'm glad you are too."

"I-I…" she trailed off as she searched his gaze, then, stealing her resolve she said, "I love you, Cassian Andor."

Shock slid over his features but it quickly washed away to show a dazzling smile. "I love you too, Jyn Erso."


End file.
